Dorn
The burly Dorn was the God of the North Kingdom. He was born the twin brother of Rudra, and would share with her a close relationship unique amongst the Holy Dragons. Like his other siblings he was swallowed by Strife just after being born, and spent his formative years growing to maturity inside of him. They were eventually rescued by Rao and taken to Ultima, where they were trained in the use of their powers and were given the chance to grow stronger. Like the other children of Strife and Asura, Dorn was incredibly powerful and made a name for himself as a peerless warrior. He got on well with his siblings, but occasionally found the idea of the youngest brother being in a position of authority to be absurd. Despite this, he and Rao were unstoppable together while fighting. He was present at the final battle and witnessed the deaths of Strife, Asura, and Eve at the hands of Rao, and was cursed along with the others to be destroyed by their own power by the dying Eve. His life was saved by Rao who sealed away most of his power, but a side effect of the Overblow technique made him and the others twice as powerful in their sealed forms as they had been before their grandmother tried to kill them. In the aftermath, Rao declared himself God King and took Shiva as his bride, and split the Galaxy between the remaining siblings. Dorn was given the Northern Galaxy as his kingdom, which he would spend the eons ruling rather benevolently. The North was the home of a large number of mortal races who emerged on their own, and they were regularly farmed and experimented on by the other gods. On one occasion, Dorn conspired with Shiva to overthrow Rao, but they were betrayed by Agni. In searching for the best way to punish Dorn for his role, Rao violently raped his twin Rudra and forced him to watch. Afterwards Rao used his power to make it impossible for the others to conspire against him again, but Dorn never forgot the insult and the relationship between him and his brother was never the same. As the eons passed, Dorn ruled over the North, but split his time between his own throne world and Ultima, where he would often meet with Rudra. When Shiva was infected by a mysterious power and went on a rampage, Dorn joined with Scourge to try to stop her but failed. Afterwards he agreed to sacrifice his life to pass his power to Shine, confident that he would be able to defeat Shiva and save the galaxy. Dorn’s true form was of a massive steel dragon, but more often he wore an humanoid form of a powerful man with thick curly hair and a beard. He was easily the kindest of all his brothers, but was still a very stern and serious man. He was a very aggressive god, and had a temper that was easy to set off. This contrasted him with his twin Rudra, who was small and passive. As twins, he and Rudra were closer than any of the other gods, and they shared a tenderness uncommon in the Dragon Clan. 'Techniques' 'Water Dragon' In addition to the powers afforded him by his immortal Aura and his god physiology, Dorn also mastered the use of Water Element. Imbued with his Aura, he is able to control water on a global scale and create powerful attacks. Dorn’s control over water is fine enough that he can even manipulate the temperature of water, heating it to boil the flesh from his enemies or freezing it into unbreakable ice. Upon infusing himself with the Water Element, all of Dorn’s other powers became aquatic in nature. Water Breath: A technique where Dorn could fire a powerful jet of water from his mouth. His control over this was so fine he could focus the blast to a thin stream or be powerful enough to blow a hole through a mountain. Water Sense: An ability that grants telepathy. Using Water Sense Dorn could read or control minds, even across the expanse of space or of all the denizens of his Kingdom. Water Move: Telekinesis. Using Water Move Dorn could control objects without touching them. Water Warp: A teleportation technique Dorn used to appear wherever he wished. He would often appear to rise from or dissolve into a pool of water, but this was merely a visual effect. Dorn was able to manifest anywhere in his Kingdom that he chose. Water Make: A technique that allowed Dorn to create matter from thin air or rearrange the molecules of existing matter. 'Ultimate' Deluge: Dorn’s most powerful attack, Deluge is a powerful explosion of water pressure that completely wipes out everything within range of it. Dorn could use it to sweep away entire landmasses on planets that offended him, or even use the pressure to blow a planet apart. Trivia - Blah blah blah